Doe a Deer
by Lynn1415
Summary: R/R please i asked nicely. It's about a commoner who has in's with the nobles. She hates them though. She is part of the rogue too. rated for language.
1. Default Chapter

Doe a Deer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Why does it have to be cold in the winter? I think to myself as I get out of bed. I mean it's not like the cold does anything good. It just makes commoners like myself cold. Ok so I'm not just your average commoner. I do lead a semi-interesting life. My best friend is the king of thieves. Also, I am a thief which makes sense when you think about it. I live in Corus, but I have other homes. My rogue name is Doe. I know it's not very roguish I tried to tell the guys that, but they all think I look like a doe, you know a female deer. My family isn't too happy with the life that I've chosen, because they have tried really hard to live respectable, decent lives. They even occasionally rub elbows with the nobles. They know the king, the queen, the wildmage, the black mage, and every one else at court. I hate every last one of them. They are all bastards who sit with their noses in the air trying to deny that their people are starving. I hate the wildmage especially. She is the reason for the food shortage. It is winter and we have no meat, because the wildmage educated all the animals. She may have the resources to go all vegetarian, but people who depend on the animals in winter don't. I'll tell you more about that later. Anyway my family isn't noble, but they have made quite the name for themselves. They get invited to balls and stuff a lot, which is why I am the perfect rogue. I go to the balls and rob nobles blind. It is the best.  
  
I start to get dressed and go downstairs to the drinking area in the Dancing Dove. I live there because I like it there. I do have a house with parents, but they're no fun. As I walk downstairs I'm greeted with a chorus of hellos. Everyone here knows me. My best friend Thad was sitting at a table waiting for me. He had our breakfast already and had already started eating.  
  
"You could have waited."  
  
"Yeah I could have. Could being the key word there. But think about it this way. If it was you who was here on time and me who was late would you have eaten without me?"  
  
"Ok you've proven your point."  
  
I started to eat my breakfast as I told him about the ball tonight. Sometimes he came with me other times he didn't. He was the Rogue after all and therefore he did have better things to than to rob nobles.  
  
"So are you coming tonight?" I asked. It was always nice to have a fellow thief around to hate the nobles as much as me. Though Thad didn't hate them all. He only disliked many of them and, like me, hated Daine, the wildmage with a vengeance.  
  
"I wish I could accompany you, but I have an important appointment that I can't bail on."  
  
"Let me guess your taking off someone's ear?"  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
We continued our conversation through our meal. At the end of breakfast I said goodbye and went on my way to my parents. They had all my dresses there. Plus I had to go to the palace to get ready because we didn't have a horse and had I been ready before I left I would have been walking down the street in a gown with jewels ect. Not a good thing. Even if I am one of them. Also, my dress would get dirty.  
  
As I was walking to my parents house I thought that I saw someone fallowing me, but maybe it was just my imagination. 


	2. Chapter 2 RUN!

Chapter 2  
  
I made it to my parents house safely. I had the feeling of being watched though and was incredibly relieved when I got home. My mother greeted me with a warm hug and my father gave me a kind smile. My dress was laid out on my bed so I picked it up and put it in my bag along with my jewelry and everything else I needed. I started on my way to the palace.  
  
On my way there I had the feeling that someone was watching me again. I looked toward an alley and saw a shadow. I was looking all around and my imagination was having a great time playing tricks on me. Everywhere I looked I saw a shadow. There was one moving. RUN! My brain was shouting at me, but my feet wouldn't move. RUN! It yelled again. RUN! It was begging me to run but I couldn't. RUN! It made one last attempt to get me to move.  
  
The shadow moved closer. I was frozen like a deer when a lantern was shined on it. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I'd done this before, but this was different. Usually I was riding a horse or I had someone with me. But my horse was being shod and Thad wasn't coming. "Oh boy here it comes," I said to myself as the shadow came right up to me. As the shadow stepped into the light I saw who it was.  
  
"You had to sneak up on me didn't you?" I said to him.  
  
"Sorry but at least now I know what would have happened had it been someone who would hurt you."  
  
"Yeah and what would have happened Thad?"  
  
"You would have been hurt and badly I might add."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Well what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming tonight?"  
  
"My. appointment ended early."  
  
"Alright well I've wasted enough time here. Let's go or else I won't have time to get ready for the ball."  
  
"Yeah and you need as much time as you can to get ready."  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for." I hit him lightly on the shoulder and we walked and talked the rest of the way to the palace.  
  
When we got there we both slipped into my parents quarters in the palace. I went into the dressing room and Thad went into the bedroom to sit because it only took him 15 minutes to get ready. It took me 2 hours to get ready on the other hand. When I got my dress on I did my makeup. It took me at least a half hour to do my make up. Just when I finished my make up there was a knock on the door and one of the servants walked in to help me with my hair. She wasn't just a servant htough, she was also a member of the rogue and she was one of my best friends. Mel worked in the palace because of the placement. She came face to face with rich nobles everyday and nobody would suspect the quiet shy little maid to really be a thief. But so many of the thieves of the rogue were the ones you would least expect. 


End file.
